


The 100 Ripples in the Force

by historyofbellarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Discussion of mental illness, F/M, Fix It, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mental Illness, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Work In Progress, World Between Worlds, but nothing explicit, i swear a lot so the characters do too, this is my attempt to fix two of my favorite stories, will add tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofbellarke/pseuds/historyofbellarke
Summary: Diverges from near the end of the 100's 7x16 and after Ben's death in TROS. I always wanted to do something with both Bellarke and Reylo and after the endings The 100 and Star Wars gave us, I couldn't resist the opportunity to bring them together and fix everything.Plus I really, really wanted to write conversations between Ben and Bellamy. They're both sarcastic and utterly in love with women that they stupidly think they can never be with.---After traveling through the anomaly one more time, Clarke finds herself trapped on Exegol. She stumbles across a grieving Rey and in her, she finds someone whose pain she recognizes. They've both lost so much. Maybe they can at least be alone together... with someone who understands.Plans quickly change when Rey realizes that Ben is trapped in the World Between Worlds... with Bellamy. Now Rey and Clarke will do everything they can to get back the futures that were cruelly stolen from them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Alone... again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Fuck JJ Abrams and Jason Rothenberg. This is my attempt to fix two of my favorite ships in one go. 
> 
> I'm really putting this up here to see if there's interest in the story to continue. If it turns into a full story, it WILL have a happy ending. 
> 
> Not currently beta'ed or anything. I will fix it up if I keep writing it. 
> 
> We’re diverging from shortly after Ben’s departure in TROS and right after Clarke’s back on earth. I have not actually watched the last episode and I don’t even care. So whatever I get wrong about the setting, just go with it. JJ and JR had no logical consistency so I don’t have to either. 
> 
> Also Picasso transcended because all dogs go to heaven.

As Clarke looked out over Earth, she can’t help but think back to her words from so long ago: _it’s like they were never here._ It’s then that reality began to sink in.

She’s alone.

Again.

But this time, no one is coming back. There’s no one above or below her - they’re just… gone.

Feeling completely numb, she headed down into the bunker. She’s tired… she’s just so, so tired. Maybe she’ll go to sleep and never wake up. Maybe she’ll wake up and it’ll all have been a dream. 

Either way she’ll find out in the morning. Or night. Or whenever she wakes up…. _if_ she wakes up.

As she descended into the bunker, she stumbled across something unexpected -a Bardoan helmet. _Where the hell did this come from?_ She put it on and let out a dark laugh as she realizes it still works. _What’s the point? T_ _here’s no one out there to go to._ But something in the back of her mind whispered that she needs to take it. So she does. 

Collapsing into the first thing that resembles a bed, she falls into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, it began to sink in that all of this wasn’t a dream. It was real - _this_ is her reality.

Reality sucks.

She turned over on the bed and sees that stupid helmet staring at her, almost as if it’s mocking her. _You can go anywhere you want! But you'll still be alone._

But what the hell - maybe there are still aliens out there who speak English.

Slowly, she sees a planet that she’d never seen before. It was… unmarked and she skimmed over it - but suddenly that same little voice she heard before tells her that that is where she needs to go.

_Why the hell not?_

And with that thought, the anomaly opened up and she practically leaps through.

This wasn’t like the other trips. Before, it had felt like stepping into one doorway and out another. This… this felt like she had stepped out of a doorway and into an ocean - only one she could breathe in. It was almost peaceful, until suddenly it felt like her body was being violently ripped apart. Then, she really WAS falling.

THUMP.

 _What the_ **_fuck_** _?_

The anomaly had dropped her face first into ground - cracking the helmet and breaking it. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

She ripped off the helmet, she tried to get her bearings. She wasn't hurt, exactly - well, nothing she can't handle. But now she is stuck here - wherever _here_ is.

_Where am I? Nakara? No.. no mountains._

Then suddenly she heard - a voice. A HUMAN voice.

"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me."

Clarke's sure she’s actually dead or unconscious now. The voice sounded human, but there were no humans left. She was the last of the human race. _Oh, the irony._

"Be with me. Be with me."

Yes, it was definitely a human voice. Young, broken - the sound far too familiar to Clarke’s ears. Maybe this was one last sick joke from Bardo.

She got up and walked towards the voice and she finds a young brunette in odd unusual clothing clutching a black sweater… and sobbing.

“Hello?” Clarke called out rather quietly, not wanting to scare her. It didn't work.

Out of nowhere, the girl - no, woman - leapt to her feet and pulled out something metallic that immediately began to glow and hiss.

_What the actual FUCK is that?_

Clarke knew danger even if she didn't know what the hell the woman was holding.

"Who are you?" the woman - Clarke thinks they must be around the same age - yelled at her.

_Does she… have a British accent? What the hell kind of fever dream is this?_

“My name is Clarke. Please, I mean you no harm. What’s your name?”

The woman’s face scrunched slightly, like she was concentrating, and Clarke began to feel something poke at her brain. _What?_ But the woman visibly relaxed so Clarke doesn’t question it.

"I’m Rey. Who are you with? Where are you from?"

“No one. I’m from Earth and I’m alone… everyone I love is gone. I’m — I’m alone.” It’s the first time she’s said the words out loud and her voice breaks as the reality of everything crashes over her. She won’t break. Clarke Griffin doesn’t break.

"Never heard of Earth." Rey put away what Clarke assumes is a weapon - _seriously, what the fuck IS that thing?_ \- and moved out of a fighting stance. 

"How did you get here? When did you get here? You feel… strange in the Force. Like you don’t belong here."

“The force? What? I… uh… came through the anomaly. It’s a long story.” Clarke didn't even know where to begin, and luckily Rey seems to believe her. Holding up the helmet, Clarke explained as best as she can that it’s a computer that opens up a rift in space that people can travel through. It sounds ridiculous, even to her ears.

“But the helmet’s broken now so I’m kind of… stuck here.”

"I might be able to help you fix it, if you like."

Clarke’s immediate reaction was relief, but when she thinks about it… what is there to return to? Everyone she knows is gone. Every single one.

“Like I said, everyone I’ve ever loved is gone. There’s nothing for me to go back to.”

"I know the feeling… Come on, you can come with me. It’ll be cramped but better than staying here."

Clarke just nods. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe it’s death. Maybe it’s just more of the test. Either way, she was too numb to do anything other than play along.

Clarke watched as Rey gathered up the clothes. _Huh. It’s not just the sweater… it’s a whole outfit. That’s strange._ Rey clings to the clothes like they’re the most precious things in the universe.

Maybe they are. Something about holding them makes Rey look smaller - younger, more vulnerable.

"I —" Clarke cut her off as Rey visibly struggled for words. 

“It’s OK. You don’t have to tell me. I know what it’s like to lose someone.”

"Ok, let’s go." And with that, Rey began to walk away.

Clarke doesn’t bother to question where they’re going. Anywhere has to be better than where she’s coming from.

A few minutes later, they came across what looked like a small airplane. She’d seen these in older films and always kind of wondered what it would be like to fly in one.

Rey motioned for her to climb in. She wasn’t lying - this is clearly built for only one person; but they make it work.

"I’m not… I’m not sure where to go. I don’t have a home anywhere and the only person I really loved is gone."

“I know the feeling…”

Rey seemed to get an idea and punched a code into a panel with symbols Clarke can’t even begin to understand.

"Ready?"

Clarke nodded and off they go.


	2. Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Rey go to Jakku. Rey can't be alone with her thoughts. Clarke begins to open up. 
> 
> Chapter is from Rey's perspective. The POV will change with each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the tags - please mind them. The characters will be discussing their trauma because I don't think they can heal until it's addressed. If there is something else you think should be tagged, please tell me.
> 
> No beta - all mistakes are mine.

_Why the hell am I going back to Jakku?_

Rey punched in the familiar coordinates because she had no idea where else to go. She didn’t want to go back to her friends - it was too messy and she didn’t want to face uncomfortable questions about her role in the war. More specifically, she didn’t want to explain _Ben_.

 _Ben._ Another shot of pain went straight through her heart. _I_ ** _just_** _got you back._

Rey realized then that not only was she hurt, but she was angry. Everything in her life had either been a lie or completely beyond her control. The Force was cruel.

She willed herself not to cry and instead turned her attention to her new traveling companion. Clarke’s Force signature felt… strange - like she somehow didn’t belong here. But wherever she was from, whoever she _was_ , she knew that Clarke was hurt and alone - and _that_ she understood.

“We’re going to Jakku - it’s where I grew up.” Clarke startled, clearly as lost in thought as Rey was.

“Oh, ok. Is that one of the other planets that Eligius colonized?”

“I don’t know what ‘Eligius’ is, but we’ll be safe there.”

Rey needed to keep talking. Every silence brought thoughts of _him_ and that was just too painful. 

“Where did you come from? How did you get to Exegol?”

“Like I said, it’s a long story.”

Rey shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

“It’s going to sound insane.”

_Insane? I just died in a war, after I found out that one of the most evil people who ever existed is not only alive, but is my grandfather. Then my dyad in the Force, literally the other half of my soul, brought me back to life… only to disappear._

“Trust me… I’m about ready to believe anything right now.” 

Clarke took a breath and seemed to make up her mind about something. She then proceeded to tell Rey a story involving wars, beings of lights, false prophets, and a peculiar helmet. Rey knew it wasn’t the whole story but it was enough.

“I told you it sounded insane.”

“If you had told me that a year ago, I wouldn’t have believed it. But now? Now nothing seems impossible. Besides, your Force signature is… different. It almost feels like you’re from a whole different universe.”

Clarke shrugged. “Maybe I am. Where I’m from, all humans are gone except for me. Part of me still doesn’t think this is real - that I’m going to wake up all alone again and this will all have been a dream.”

“I promise this is real, though I also wish it was all a bad dream. Anyway, let’s try and get some sleep. We have a few more hours before we get to Jakku.”

Rey didn’t even remember closing her eyes before she was awakened by Clarke’s screams.

“BELLAMY! BELLAMY, NO! BELLAMY!!!”

_Bellamy?_

“Clarke, Clarke wake up. We’re almost there.”

Clarke woke up in a panic and seemed not to know where she was. When she saw Rey, she began to calm down.

“I’m sorry. I was… a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Clarke shook her head no. Rey understood nightmares. She’d had them her whole life though the monsters in them often changed - Plutt, Kylo, desertion, starvation. She also knew enough not to push.

Rey nodded.

Within a few minutes, they were on the ground. _Jakku_ , Rey thought, _I haven’t missed you at all._

They parked near Niima outpost and walked the rest of the way to Rey’s former… sleeping place. She refused to think of this old AT-AT as “home,” but it would keep them safe until they figured out what comes next.

Once inside, Rey fished out some protein bars and water that she had taken with her from the Resistance base. It wasn’t enough to keep them alive for long, but they at least had a few days.

They sat in awkward silence eating their bars until Rey’s mind started going places she didn’t want it to go. She needed to talk - to do _anything_ to break the silence.

Clarke beat her to it. “What are the tally marks for on your wall over there?”

Rey sucked in a breath - this was not what she thought they would start with; but, for some reason, she wanted to tell Clarke. She needed someone to talk to - and the only other person who knew her secret, knew the whole story about who she was, was gone.

“They’re the days I waited here for my family to return. They left me here when I was young, supposedly to protect me. I thought they were going to come back… but they never did. I didn't know that they were dead.”

“So you lived here for years? Did anyone take care of you?”

“No. I was alone. I survived by scavenging parts and trading them for portions. I was only five, I think, when they left me. But on Jakku, everyone is fighting to survive and even a little kid wasjust another person to compete against.”

Rey looked up at Clarke who, for the first time, looked emotional. Clarke had been stoic - numb, if Rey had to guess - since they first met. Rey was about to tell Clarke that she didn’t want her pity when Clarke began to tell her own story.

“My daughter, Madi, was about five when I found her. We were the only two people left alive on Earth - my home world - when it was destroyed. I watched my own family leave me in a ship, but if they hadn’t, they would’ve died just like everyone else. I told them to go, to leave me...

“Anyway, It was just the two of us for six years while we waited for the planet to heal and my family to return. When I found her, she was so strong-willed and stubborn. She even tried to kill me. But eventually, she learned to trust me and we became a family. She was all I had for so long and I would’ve done anything for her. I did _everything_ for her.”

Rey couldn’t help feeling a little bit envious of Madi for finding a family when she was left alone. A family was all she ever wanted and she was waiting for someone who was never going to come back.

_But... there's someone who still could._ The words hit Rey like a punch to the gut and she quickly clamped down on the emotions that threatened to spill out of her. 

“What happened to her?” The question slipped out before Rey could think better of it, and she immediately wanted to take it back.

“Oh no no no! I’m so sorry. That… I shouldn’t have asked that. You don’t have to answer.”

“No it’s OK. I want to. Madi ascended - turned into a beam of light or whatever - with everyone else. I have to believe she’s happy, healthy, and that my friends are taking care of her, wherever she is. I hope she gets to know the people I told her stories about for so many years.”

A sad smile graced Clarke’s face when she talked about Madi. But through the Force, Rey sensed that Clarke was truly at peace with what happened to her daughter. Rey knew that there was more to the story but she was more than happy to let Clarke have her secrets.

Rey’s thoughts strayed back to Clarke’s nightmare earlier. She had cried out “Bellamy” but has never once mentioned someone or something with that name. Rey knew she was pressing her luck but something inside of her told her that Clarke was missing someone the same way that she was missing Ben - and Rey needed to talk about what happened. She couldn't keep holding it in when the emotions were constantly fighting to spill out. But having your soulmate ripped away from you is a pain that only people who have experienced it could understand. She needed to know if Clarke would understand her.

“Clarke, can I ask you another question?”

“Sure.”

“Who is Bellamy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE. I'm so sorry for how long of a wait this was. My real life hit me like a freight train and then I was so stuck that I almost gave up on the story... but damnit, I need to work through some shit with my fictional babies so I am back. I finally know where this story is going. 
> 
> I have finally decided how I am going to address the fact that Clarke really did kill Bellamy (at least, as far as Clarke knows...) and I hope to do justice to both of their characters. Just know that there will be discussion of trauma, mental illness, and dissociation triggered by the rapid, highly traumatic events of seasons 5-7. 
> 
> I promise though that this will have a happy ending and our characters will begin to heal and move on.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Should I continue?
> 
> Please be kind. If you don't like it, just move along :)
> 
> Update: I will be continuing. But as a warning, I have an infant and I'm a PhD candidate working on conferences, research, and my dissertation. Updates will be slow. (Comments will encourage me to go faster!)  
>  Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr to get my ass back to writing. 


End file.
